


A Flower of a Different Color

by Huneybee



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, CEO Ben Solo, Courtship, Dom Ben Solo, F/M, Florist Rey, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, It’s Complicated, Kindofalotofangstsorry, Love at First Sight, Reylo - Freeform, Rich Ben Solo, Shop owner Rey, Slow Burn, Smut, The First Order, spoiling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huneybee/pseuds/Huneybee
Summary: Rey's pride and joy was her very own flower shop, Rebel Flowers. Nearing Valentines day the place was always overwhelmed with orders. That was especially so now that the CEO of First Order Enterprises, Ben Solo himself, needed an order for his gala. Rey had absolutely no idea what taking that flower order would do for her...or to her.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Reylo
Comments: 47
Kudos: 122





	1. Red Roses

Rey was scatterbrained with all of the incoming orders. It was nearing Valentine’s Day and, of course, that meant her little flower shop was booming. Red roses covered the entirety of her back room in a sea of red. Pink daisies and different colored carnations scattered along the red sea side. She grinned proudly as she finished another beautiful bouquet of red roses, ready to ship them off to hopefully make someone else smile as well. Rey loved love, and was thrilled by the idea of her strategically pieced together flowers going to someone as a sign of it. If only she could find something like that herself.

“Hey, we have a few more orders that just came in.” Rose popped her head into the doorway, breaking Rey’s train of thought. “Would you mind taking them? I have a date tonight!” She practically squealed the last part of her sentence, jumping ever so slightly for emphasis of her excitement. Her round cherry faced friend stared at Rey with pleading eyes and she knew there was no way she could say no to them. Rey smiled slightly and gave a little nod, glancing over the other orders she needed to fill.

“Sure, you can go early then.” Rey said sweetly, watching as Roses face lit up with giddiness.

“You’re the best! The absolute best!” Rose practically skipped back to the front of the flower shop obviously very excited to go out with whatever guy she’d matched with on tinder this time. Rey chuckled slightly to herself and decided she’d just stay late tonight to try and keep up with incoming bundle of orders. It really was no big deal to Rey, not like she had anywhere to be anyways. The rest of the day seemed to fly past her, too busied by taking orders and putting together bouquets to really think about anything else. A lot of the times Rey was thankful for that aspect of being in the busy season of the flower business.

“Hey, uh, these people have a really big order so they wanted to talk with you to confirm.” Poe spoke timidly from the doorway. It was nearing the shops close and Rey was in the process of cleaning up the trimmings of some spiky rose stems. She gave him a light smile and held out her hand in gesture for him to bring the phone to her.

“Hi, rebel flowers this is Rey.” She answered the phone with her joyful customer service voice, a smile clear in it. A women spoke back on the other line, voice not quite as gentle or sweet as Rey's

“Hello, yes, I’m with First Order Enterprises. We need an order of about 1200 of your finest flowers, preferably something with roses. Around 48 bouquets to be exact, and they need to be extravagant it’s very important we impress our guests.” Rey couldn’t help but to let her mouth gape at that. It’d be a lot of money for her but that’s also a large order to fill, especially with so many others already coming in at a steady rate.

“And when would you be needing that by?” She asked timidly, almost scared for that answer.

“The 12th.” The woman said simply, her voice almost completely void of any emotion at all.

“Of February?” Rey questioned her brows furrowing in disbelief. How could anyone expect her to get that done so quickly especially that close to Valentine’s Day.

“Yes.”

“You realize that’s barely even two days right? Not to mention that’s also two days before Valentine’s Day. This is an absurd amount of flowers to request on that short of notice.” Rey spoke, her voice becoming engulfed with a little more annoyance than she usually liked when speaking with customers. The woman hummed slightly on the other side of the phone

“Yes, we certainly understand. But this order is for a Valentine’s gala hosted by Mr. Solo, the CEO of our company. He’ll expect nothing short of the best and I’ve heard you’re very good at what you do Miss. Niima. Now you can turn down the offer, sure.” The woman paused for a moment, tsking slightly. “But now imagine how much money you’d be losing. It’d be pretty _absurd_ of you to do that.” The woman’s tone was dry, mocking almost. Rey had heard a little about the _amazing_ Ben Solo. He was pretty popular talk around town, but Rey had always thought the stories they told made him seem like a bit of a jerk. Now, she really thought he had to be nothing short of that, and she really hoped she never had to meet him.

“Okay. I’ll do it.” Rey said simply. The woman replied with an address and a time to drop off the flowers. Rey sighed, hanging up the phone, bring a hand up to rub over her face as she realized all of the work that was ahead of her now. She probably had around 200 orders to fill already, granted, not all of those were big extravagant bouquets like the 48 she’d have to make now.

“Poe!” Rey called out into the main lobby. The tanned, handsome man ran into the room to meet her with a white toothed grin.

“At your service Rey.” He said winking, always a charmer. She chuckled lightly waving him in.

“Good, because we got a lot of work to do.”

* * *

Poe and Rose both agreed to come in early the next day to get a head start on all of the orders that had accumulated. The First Order had left the flower picking up to her which made Rey all the more nervous. She wasn’t exactly sure what would fit a really fancy Valentine’s Day gala. Would roses even be enough? After much debate with Rose and Poe they all settled on a beautiful mix of red roses and calla lilies. Rose thought the red and white mixed elegantly together and Rey had to agree with her. She was positive that no one could ever dislike the combination. Rey had to put in an emergency order for a shipment of nice vases and extra flowers early that morning. She wasn’t confident that any of her stock would be quite fancy enough for the millionaires bound to attend something hosted by Ben Solo. After the vases arrived she spent the rest of her day piecing together the bouquets while Poe and Rose worked on other orders and ran the front of the shop. She was beyond grateful for the duo and she started to believe that they might actually be able to pull all of these orders together.

“Oh, hey rose!” Rey called from the back. Rose appeared a moment later, a small smile on her face as she walked over to Rey. “I was so caught up with all of this flower stuff I forgot to ask. How was your date?” Rey wiggled her eyebrows at Rose knowingly, waiting for her reply.

“Stop! We didn’t do anything like that. But it was great actually! He was such a gentleman. Tall, red hair, and a pretty nice face.” Rose gleamed happily pausing for a moment to pick up a dying flower and study it a bit, twirling it around in her fingers. “He actually works for the first order too. Oh! Can I go with you to drop off the flowers tomorrow?” She asked Rey excitedly. “Maybe we’ll see him!” Rey smiled up at her best friends face but didn’t say anything, only raising a brow at her. “Pppleeeaasseee.” Rose begged giving Rey her best puppy eyes, she could certainly never say no to that.

“Sure, I don’t see why not.”

“Yes! Perfect! Aaaaand, I’ll kick anybody’s ass whose even a little bit rude to you. I’m the perfect back up.” Rose said, grinning at Rey as she tossed the wilted flower in her hand into the trash can. Rey nodded, laughing a little at the comment.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Rey’s hands gripped the steering wheel almost to the point of turning her knuckles white. Her palms a little clammy as she pulled their small delivery truck into the parking lot the woman had mentioned for her to meet in. She glanced down at the clock on her dash and hummed, right on time.

“Are you nervous?” Roses voice came from the passenger seat, breaking the silence in the truck. “Because the flowers are great, they’re gonna love them.” Rey nodded, taking a quick glance over to her as she spotted a well dressed blonde woman standing near a doorway. She gestured and Rey followed the woman’s hands to park.

“I know they are. But I think their whole company is full of nothing but jerks and I have to admit.” She paused for a moment biting on her cheek “The business is kind of relying on a good review from them. If they say anything negative online, we’ll be done for.” Rey shifted the truck into park and pulled the keys out of the ignition. The doors opened with a creak and Rey stepped in front of the vehicle to greet the woman.

“Hello, Rey correct?” The woman said, Rey only nodded. “Great, I spoke with you on the phone about the arrangements. I’m Phasma, by the way.” She extended a hand out and Rey shook it, looking over the woman for a moment. She was dressed in a navy blue womens blazer, paired with dark tight dress pants and small heels. She looked very...corporate, Rey guessed.

“Nice to meet you Phasma.” Rey said calmly, taking her hand back to rest at her side again, “So, where do you want the flowers?” She asked, keeping a small smile placed upon her lips. Phasma gestured for Rey to follow her into the building and she easily obeyed. Following her as she lead them into a huge ball room. Rey looked around awestruck for a moment. It was absolutely gorgeous, the ceilings were a creamy color, rounded with golden accents placed everywhere. The ballroom floor was a beautiful wood, shined so much Rey could practically see her reflection staring back at her.

“Wow, this place is amazing.” Rey breathed out, still taking in the room. Phasma seemed to study her for a moment before going back to the task at hand, ignoring Rey's comment.

“So, we’ve begun setting up the tables down there.” Phasma gestured to the far end of the ballroom to large rounded tables with expensive, Rey assumed, table clothes draped over them. “We want bouquets put on every table. There should be a few leftover to go in the front lobby area to welcome in the guests. I trust that you made them fit for this.” Rey couldn’t figure out if that was a question or a statement, but she decided to reply anyways.

“Of course.” She stated simply, smiling up at Phasma “I’ll start bringing some in now and you can check them to see if they’re to your liking.” She gave a nod and Rey turned away to help Rose at the truck. Rose muttered a few things to Rey about staying calm and that everything would be okay as they carried up the first few vases. Rey was ultimately very happy with the finished product of the flowers, but she was still unsure that Phasma and her team would feel the same. Rey and Rose set down the first few vases alone, but soon enough a few people working for the First Order came to help them set up. To her delight, everyone seemed to love her arrangements and thought they went great with the ballrooms look. Rey was carrying one of the last vases into the room smiling to herself when she collided with a large figure in the doorway. Her chest collided with that of the strangers and she stumbled backwards, the vase collapsing and shattering to the floor. Rey watched helplessly as water splashing up over her and the person in front of her. She gasped, immediately bending down to collect the flowers splattered along the floor.

“I’m so so sorry. I-I really should have been paying more attention.” Rey rambled out, frantic over the fact that they were losing one of the arrangements.

“You’re fine.” Came a smooth, dark, deep voice above her. The man stooped down to help her collect the fallen flowers. Rey looked up and caught eyes with the handsome stranger. She stared into dark brown irises, smooth like a flowing river of warm molasses. Rey didn’t think she’d ever seen anything more beautiful, and she'd seen a lot of really gorgeous flowers. She gave a shy smile in return, looking back down to the mess on the floor in front of them. She sat back on her heels staring at a piece of shattered glass.

“I just really can’t mess this up. I’ve never had such a high profile client before, and if it doesn’t go well it could really mess up my business.” She said sighing and looking back up to the mans face. He was definitely handsome, Rey decided. His slender pale face framed by dark, curly, shoulder length hair. She looked to his wonderfully plump pink lips watching as the edge pulled up into a little smirk.

“I wouldn’t worry about it. You’ve done a great job here. What’s one vase?” He gave her a reassuring smile that she wished she could return.

“I don’t know. This gala’s hosted by Ben Solo and he seems like a pretty big asshole if you ask me. _He_ might care about one vase.” She chewed on the inside of her cheek, thinking on what to do with the broken glass. The man raised an eyebrow at her, smirking a little.

“I have heard that a few times. But I happen to know him quite well, I’ll make sure everything goes over just fine.” Rey smiled at that. She watched as the stranger stood to his full height, offering her a hand. She took it, allowing him to help her up.

“Really? Thank you so much.” She let out a sigh of relief and looked to his wet dress shoes. “I really am so sorry about this, though. Maybe I can buy you a coffee or something?” The man chuckled, shoving his hands into his pants pockets.

“There’s no need for that. But I do have an idea on how you could make it up to me.” He paused, brown eyes flickering over Rey for a moment. “Come to the gala tonight.” Rey almost laughed at that, but as she looked over his face she realized he certainly wasn’t joking.

“Oh, I couldn’t do that. I definitely wouldn’t fit in with the crowd here.”

“Just wear something nice, you’ll fit right in. You can even bring a friend if it would make you feel more comfortable.” The man shifted a little, taking Rey's hand again and leaving a soft kiss at the back of it, “Just think about it.” He whispered, smooth voice washed over Rey like a tidal wave sucking her into the undertow. She opened her mouth as if to say something, but the man was already gone. All she could do was watch as he walked confidently back into the ballroom, the kiss on her hand lingering like a soft tingle. Rey turned to walk back towards the truck, muttering to someone about needing the glass cleaned up. 

“Something really weird just happened.” Rey spoke softly to rose as they climbed back into the delivery truck. Rose turned to her with a raised brow.

“What happened? Was it that Phasma lady? Because I am not scared to go back and kick her ass.” Rey chuckled at that, turning the keys and listening to the engine rumbling to life.

“No, not her." She paused for a moment, running her hands over the steering wheel as she pulled out of the parking lot. "I ran into some guy and broke a vase and then he asked me to come to the gala tonight.” Rey stared out at the road as she heard a gasp come from her friend.

“What? How weird. Wait. Was he hot?” She questioned, leaning towards Rey. Rey smiled, giving a glance to her friend.

“He was good looking. But I can’t actually go right? I mean I didn’t even ask his name.”

“Are you kidding me? Of course you’re going!” Rose exclaimed, giving a playful nudge at Reys arm.

“Well, if I have to go then you’re coming with. Maybe you can catch a dance with that Hux guy.” Rose grinned at Reys words, sitting back in her chair.

“Perfect! I’m so excited! I’ll even help you get all dolled up for your mystery man.”

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Rose kept her word and showed up to Rey’s apartment right after the shop closed. It was a chilly Friday night and Rey wasn’t exactly sure she was too excited to be in a dress with the February air nipping at her. Rose had helped her to get ready, pulling her hair into three neat buns and accentuating her features with soft makeup. She decided on a simple floor length red dress to wear to the gala. She didn’t have anything too expensive but this dress looked fancy without even trying. It was off the shoulder, form fitting in all the right places, and had a slit up the side of the leg to give it just the right amount of sexiness. When she walked out of her bedroom Rose grinned at the sight.

“Well, whoever your mystery man is he won’t be able to resist you in that.” Rey smiled, looking over Rose’s simple, yet elegant, black flowy dress.

“And Hux won’t be able to resist you either.” They both shared a little cheer of excitement as they walked out of Rey’s apartment door to the Uber awaiting them outside. It was a short distance to the ballroom they were at earlier that day, and Rey felt her palms getting clammy already. Rose spent the whole car ride chattering excitedly about how beautiful and fancy it would be. Whenever the car pulled to a stop Rey thought her heart was gonna stop right along with it. She stared out the car window at the booming building, it looked so much more intimidating than it had just hours earlier. Woman in fancy dresses and men in expensive suits poured out of cars and strutted up to It in confidence. Rose grabbed Rey’s hand and ripped her out of her panic.

“It’s gonna be fine.” She reassured her, squeezing around Rey’s knuckles just to emphasize it. Rey gave a small smile back and worked up the courage to open the car door, pulling Rose outside with her. The cold air nipped at her as they walked up the steps and into the main entrance of the extravagant building, listening to heels clacking on the concrete. She was extremely thankful to find out that the air inside was warm and welcoming. Rey and Rose stood at the entrance, jaws practically hitting the floor at the sight of the lit up glowing room. Smiling and beautiful faces surrounded them in a sea of well dressed people. It was almost overwhelming, but it all got broken by the sound of a deep British voice speaking to Rose. The man was tall, well dressed, red hair slicked back to reveal his pale red smiling face. Rose giggled at whatever he had said and Rey moved forward to introduce herself.

“Hi! I’m Rey, you must be Hux.” She said sweetly extending a hand out for him to shake. He gave a small smile and gave a firm handshake back.

“It seems I am. I wasn’t expecting you to be here, Rose.” His attention turned back to Rey’s companion and Rose smiled warmly up at him.

“Rey got invited by some guy she ran into earlier while we were setting up the floral arrangements. So, naturally, I had to come along.” Rose grinned back at Rey and Hux chuckled a bit.

“Well, the flowers look very nice. I’m glad you two got invited, whoever it was.” He paused for a moment, taking a quick glance around. “You can join my table for dinner if you’d like.” Rose looked to Rey, looking as if to ask permission. Rey nodded.

“That would be lovely. Please, lead the way.” Hux nodded and proceeded towards their table, grabbing Rose’s hand to lead her along behind him. He weaved them between the crowds until they reached the very front of the ballroom. Rey smiled fondly at the sight of all of her bouquets standing proudly on each of the tables. Rose gestured to the tables and smiled up at Rey.

“See! I told you they’d look perfect.” Rey grinned at Rose's words of encouragements and opened her mouth to thank her but was interrupted by a large hand settling on her shoulder. She turned surprised to face whoever was intruding on their conversation and was met by the face of the tall stranger she’d met earlier. He smirked down at her, releasing her shoulder and taking a step back to take her in. Rey watched as his eyes trailed over her, finally leading back up to meet hers.

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually come.” He said, warm deep voice trailing over the crowds chatter.

“Well, here I am.” Rey grinned, gesturing out her hands and looking over him for a moment. He was wearing all black all the way down to his shiny dress shoes. Accompanied by perfectly tailored pants and jacket to fit his large frame. Underneath the jacket was a form fitting black dress shirt with shiny black buttons, and a black bowtie to match. There wasn't a single wrinkle to be seen on any of it. All very expensive, Rey assumed.

“See something you like?” The deep voice came again, a hint of sarcasm tangling with the edges of his voice. Rey could feel her face heating up, and suddenly she was very thankful for the small amount of foundation Rose had put on her.

“I-I’m sorry if I was staring. You just look, uh, you look very nice.” Rey spit out nervously. Sure, she’d been with a few guys but she didn’t think that flirting would ever be her thing. The man smirked a little holding out a hand towards her.

“Well, care for a dance then?” Rey nodded, and gladly took the man's hand, letting him lead them to the dance floor. She turned to face him, their chests pressing together as she reached up to wrap a hand around his shoulder the other entangling with his fingers. His other hand rested safely at her hip, careful not to go too low.

“I’ve got to be honest, I’m not very good at dancing.” Rey said sheepishly, looking up into those dark brown captivating eyes of his.

“Just follow my lead.” He said simply, beginning to sway them around to the slow music playing all around the room. Rey felt everything in the room melt, ignoring anything else going on around them. “So, you’re the florist, correct?” He said calmly, breaking the silence between them. Rey gave a small smile up at him

“You would be correct.”

“Well, you did a great job. The flowers fit in just right.” Rey tapped her fingers along the top of his shoulder, giving a glance around the room.

“They do don’t they?” She paused for a moment smiling and looking back up to him. “I’m so sorry, I never even got your name earlier.” He smiled and opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted with the announcement of dinner coming out soon. He backed up a bit as the music slowed to a stop and Rey's arm was tugged on by Rose to come join them at the table.

"I'll catch up with you later, Rey." The man's voice washed over her as he spoke her name. How did he even know it in the first place? She still hadn’t gotten his.

They settled back at the round table, Rose next to Hux and Rey next to her. A few other people joined them but Rey didn’t recognize any of them. Though, why would she? This definitely wasn’t her class of people.

“Rey, what the hell was up with that?” Rose said, referring to the dance between her and the tall handsome stranger, Rey assumed.

“That was the guy who invited me. I mean, us. But, I still didn’t get to catch his name.” Rose looked dumbfounded, her mouth slack at Rey’s words for a moment.

“You mean you seriously have no idea who he is?” Rey furrowed her eyebrows.

“No, I told you I didn’t get his name yet. I'm sure I'll-” Rey was cut off by a smack to her arm given to her by Rose.

“Rey! _That’s_ Ben Solo. _THE_ Ben Solo.” Rey’s eyes went wide at that. Ben Solo? The CEO of the first order? AKA the guy who Rey called an asshole to his face. She was mortified, her mouth practically hitting the floor at this point.

“Are you serious? Rose, oh my God. I called him an asshole. I basically called him an asshole straight to his face.” Rey heard Hux snort a laugh and Rose gave him a nudge with her elbow.

“You did what?”

“When I dropped the vase I was worried about there being an issue with a missing centerpiece. In my worry I might have mentioned I thought that Ben Solo was an asshole.” Rey sighed, rubbing a hand over her face “Rose, I had no idea that was him I never knew what he looked like. What am I gonna do?” Rose took in a deep breath glancing around the room for a moment.

“Okay, okay, calm down. Obviously he doesn’t care that much since he invited you here and he danced with you. That’s not usually a sign of being angry. He seems like a sensible guy.” Another snort from Hux and Rose elbowed him again giving Rey a sympathetic look. Rey swallowed and nodded, fidgeting with the fabric of her dress to distract herself.

“Yeah, y-you’re right. Maybe it’s not that bad. Maybe it'll be fine.”


	2. Cold Champagne and Cold Smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben haven't even known each other for that long. Yet, it's already getting complicated.

Rey barely even took two bites of the food sat in front of her. The dinner looked magnificent, as she expected, but she just couldn’t eat with all of the thoughts zipping around her head. What if Mr. Solo invited her here just to make fun of her? Maybe this was all a plot against her. Now she’s gonna get a bad review for sure. Her business was going to tank and she’d be left homeless, again. Rey was panicking, staring into the crowd of people and tapping her foot insentintly. Rose nudged her with a worried look.

“Hey are you okay?” Rey quickly came out of her stupor, giving Rose an absent minded wobbly smile in return.

“Y-yeah. I’m just worried about what this could mean for the business. If he really is angry and the shop gets a bad review we’d be done for.” She picked at some food on her plate with a fork for a moment before speaking again. “Maybe I should go apologize to him?” Rose nodded slightly, putting a hand over Reys and giving it a light squeeze.

“That sounds like a good idea. It'd be worth a shot at least.” she said with a small smile, trying her best to encourage Rey.

People were starting to get back up from their chairs, returning to mingle around the dance floor. Rey decided she had to try to apologize and maybe, just maybe, save her business. She spotted Bens tall dark figure in the crowd, smiling and clinking champagne glasses with a gentleman across from him. She began to make her way over to him, head spinning with thoughts of what she would even say. Just as she was about to chicken out and return to her seat, it seemed Ben spotted her too. He moved towards her, snagging another glass of champagne from a waiter walking past and smirked as he eyed up Rey.

Rey could practically feel her nerves ready to burst as she walked towards him, his stature and looks a lot more intimidating to her now.

“Hi, uh, Mr. Solo I wanted t-“

“Ben.” He cut her off, handing her the fresh glass of champagne with a smile. “You can call me Ben.” Rey took the glass, noticing how it looked so much bigger in her hands than it did Bens. She gladly took a sip, hoping that maybe a little alcohol would calm her anxiety about the whole situation.

“Right, uh, Ben. I really don’t have an excuse, but I-I wanted to apologize for what I said whenever we first met. I honestly had no idea who you were a-and I’m really sorry about that too. I probably should’ve done some more research into who I was working for.” She looked up at him, smiling sheepishly. Her heart was racing as she looked over his face. She expected him to look angry, ready to tell her how terrible of a job she did and how he would destroy her career. But instead she got a deep chuckle and a light smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

“If you think an asshole is the worst thing I’ve ever been called then you’re sorely mistaken” he paused, taking a sip from his own drink. “Really, I found it oddly refreshing that you didn’t know who I was. People don’t usually talk to me the way you did, you know? Like I’m a normal person.” Rey felt a twinge of sadness for him at that, and she let out a sigh of relief. Tension left her shoulders and arms that she didn’t even know was held there.

“Well, I’m glad we’re on a good foot then. I’m still really sorry though. Obviously you aren’t as big of an asshole as I originally thought.” They shared a laugh at that and Rey smiled fondly up at him.

“Hopefully we keep it that way.” Ben said, his eyes full of something almost...mischievous, Rey thought. He leaned in towards her, a hand resting at the small of her back and trailing a little lower as he spoke. He leaned low towards her ear, his deep voice a smooth whisper on her skin.

“We could get out of here ya know?” His other hand ran down her arm to grab at her wrist while the other stayed on her hip. She felt his lips brush softly at her neck and Rey went still under his touch. He couldn’t possibly be suggesting? There it was, she thought. The overly confident jerk she’d always been told stories about. Women fawned over him, swooning at his big hands, soft features, and especially...his money. Rey sucked in a sharp breath, she definitely was not one of them. Sure, she could admit it, she thought Ben was probably one of the most beautiful men she’d ever seen. And sure, his words, warm on her skin, might have drawn some tingles to a place she really wished it hadn’t. But she wouldn’t be this girl, she wasn’t that easy.

Rey pulled back, yanking her hand out of his hold and looking up to him. Surprise was clearly written all over his face. His lips parted as if he was going to say something more but Rey wouldn’t even give him the chance.

“You may have a lot of woman swooning at your feet, _Ben Solo_.” She gritted out his name and it slammed into him like a dagger. “I know it’s easy for you to whisk them away into bed with you for a one night stand or a quick fuck. But not me.” She backed up from him, starting to walk away. “Give me a bad review for all I care, it’s not worth this.” She shoved the glass of champagne back into his hand and turned away. All that remained of her was a cloud of red left by her dress. 

“Rey..” Came faintly from Ben behind her, but she would pay it no mind. Rey moved quickly towards Rose to grab her from the table.

“Hux, it was very nice to meet you but we’re leaving now.” Rose looked up to Rey in surprise and got up from the table reluctantly.

“Uh, I-I guess we are. Bye Hux. Call me!” She managed to yell out before being dragged away by Reys insistent grip. Rey felt like she hadn’t even breathed until they finally got outside, away from the sea of people and conversations.

“Hey, what’s up? Why’d we have to leave so quick? Did your apology not go well?” Rose questioned as Rey got on her phone to grab the quickest Uber away from the building.

“The apology went well until he tried to get me to have sex with him.” Rose’s mouth opened in shock.

“And you said no I’m guessing?”

“Of course I said no! For a millisecond I thought maybe he wasn’t actually some big overly confident jerk but then he did that.” Rey huffed as Rose chuckled a little.

“Come on, you have to admit that’s pretty funny. Everyone in the whole town basically talks about wanting in his pants. I bet he’s never even been turned down by a girl before. Oh my god, what did his face look like when you said no?” Rey furrowed her eyebrows at Rose and bit at the inside of her cheek.

“Not the time Rose.” Rose didn’t push again, and for the whole Uber ride they barely spoke. Only saying their goodbyes when they reached Rey’s apartment and Rose walked to her car.

* * *

Thankfully for Rey the next few days at her flower shop were so busy she didn’t have time to think over the embarrassing interaction. It was now Valentine’s Day, two days later to be exact. Poe, Rose, and herself had managed to get all of the flower orders completed. Which were now sitting idly by for pick up or delivery, designed to show a sign of love to whoever received them.

Poe and Rose went out for the rest of the day to work on deliveries while Rey stayed back at the shop to give out the flowers to pick ups. She even made up a few extra bouquets incase anyone came in needing a last minute gift.

Rey was distracted, scribbling numbers on a pad in front of her as she figured out the money the shop had made so far that week. The shop door opened up with a tingle of the bell, but Rey didn’t even look up from her numbers.

“I’ll be with you in just a moment!” She called out in a sweet voice, listening as flat dress shoes tapped along the tiled floor. As they got closer she glanced up, meeting eyes with Ben Solo. Her smile fell and she set her pen down, hands gripping onto the desk in front of her.

“What can I do for you?” She said softly, trying to keep a sweet tone with him. At the gala Ben’s fancy suit fit right in, seeming normal and not as extravagant. He stood in her shop in yet another perfectly tailored suit, his white dress shirt slightly unbuttoned along with the suit jacket, and no tie to be seen. He looked relaxed yet still exuded power and money as she looked over his tall stature. Now he was the one that didn't quite fit in, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst the bright flowers around him. 

He gave her the same smirk she’d seen before.

“Look, I’m sorry if we got off on the wrong foot.” He started. Rey stood straight, her arms crossed over her chest as he spoke. “I wanted to apologize. I know I can come off a little strong sometimes and I really didn’t mean to offend you.” _And usually it works on_ other _women_ , Ben wanted to add. But he figured he better not in this situation.

“Apology accepted.” Rey said simply, her voice a little cold. She was really just hoping maybe accepting it would make him leave. Ben shifted, shoving his hands into his pockets.

“Let me really make it up to you. I’ll take you out to a nice dinner and show you I can be a gentleman.” He paused, glancing around at all of the flowers “Do you have any plans for tonight?” If sitting alone at home with a pint of ice cream and a cheesy movie counted as plans, then yes. Rey definitely had them.

“No, I suppose I don’t.” She said softly, sighing as she uncrossed her arms and relaxed a little. She looked over his handsome face, eyes locking into his sweet honey brown ones. “But shouldn’t you? It is Valentine’s Day after all, I figured you’d want to take out some hot model or something.” She waved a hand at him, almost as if to dismiss him. Ben grinned, stepping to the side of her desk and leaning a hip against it, his hand gesturing to her as he spoke.

“Well, I am now aren’t I?” He said smoothly, the brown embers of his eyes burning with something that Rey couldn’t quite put her finger on. Desire maybe? She chuckled a little at that, face heating up slightly at the insinuation that he thought _she_ was hot.

“I guess so, then.”

Ben smiled and stood up straight. He reached for the pen on her desk, and scribbled a number onto a paper strewn out there. 

“Text me your address and I’ll pick you up at 7. Wear something nice.” Ben didn’t say anything else before he walked out the door, but he didn’t really have to. Rey let out a breath and stared down at the phone number. She couldn’t decide what she was feeling, excitement? Dread? Annoyance that he got his way? Whatever it was, she was going on this date, and she’d be damned if Ben Solo came out on top.

* * *

This was the first time in a long time Rey genuinely wished the time would pass by slower. She wasn’t ready for the clock to hit 7 and for Ben Solo to come knocking at her door. She had messaged him an hour or two after he left her shop to tell him her address and apartment number. She really hoped that he didn’t consider that a win on his part.

Rey glanced at the clock, 6:45, the time read. She sighed and looked into the mirror, contemplating if she picked out the right outfit.Although, she wasn’t quite sure why she even cared in the first place. It’s not like this was a real date, Ben simply wanted to clear his name, Rey thought.

At the last minute she settled on an elegant long sleeved black dress. It had a plunging v neck and flowy skirts that cut off right along her knees. She paired it with chunky red heels to add a splash of color. Pulling the look all together with a light amount of makeup and her hair down in its natural waves. Rey heard a knock at her door and gave a quick smile to herself in the mirror. She smoothed her hands over the skirts of her dress before grabbing her jacket and heading quickly towards the door. Rey let out a deep breath in an attempt to calm her nerves as she pulled the door open with a smile.

Ben stood handsomely in her doorway, grinning at her as the door pulled open.

“You look beautiful. Not that I expected anything less.” He spoke smooth, offering her an arm as she walked out of her apartment. She looked over him for a moment, he was still in a suit but this time a dark grey one opposed to stark black. Rey locked her apartment door and stuffed her keys into her clutch bag, deciding to interlink her arm with Ben’s after all.

“So, where are we going Ben?” Rey said sweetly, looking up at him with a soft smile as the descended the stairs from her apartment building towards the parking lot.

“L’Assiette.” Ben replied simply.

“You say that as if it’s no big deal. That’s one of the fanciest, and not to mention, most expensive restaurants in the city!” Rey looked up at him with surprise watching as a smirk pulled at his lips. He chuckled a little, walking her to his car.

“I told you I was taking you somewhere nice.” Ben pulled at the passenger side door and opened It for Rey with a slight bow and a gesture for her to get in. Rey was so engulfed in thoughts of the fancy dinner they’d be having that she hadn’t even taken in the sight of his car. She gawked at it, glancing over the vehicle that looked straight out of a spy movie. It was an Aston Martin, Rey knew that at least. She also knew that meant it was at least a million dollar car.

She settled into the passenger seat as Ben closed the door. Rey was almost afraid to even touch the seatbelt, as if her presence would sour the price of the car. Ben slid into the driver's seat and started the roaring engine, listening to the car purr for a moment before he started on their way to the restaurant.

“I feel like I’m in a James Bond movie.” Rey said, glancing around the fancy interior of the car. Ben chuckled and glanced over at her, but she was now busy staring out the window as everything zipped quickly past.

“That’s the first I’ve gotten that one.” Rey had been a lot of firsts with him so far. The first girl to make that comment and certainly the first to reject him. Now that he thought about it, she was the first girl to get in his car and turn their body away from him. Settling instead for looking out the window with her knees tucked against the door. Usually the gold digging, fake girls he took home were eager to spread their legs for him, trying their best to look sexy. Or they leaned into him and settled for grabbing at his pants as he drove. But not Rey, she was none of those things, and for some reason that made Ben want her all the more.

The car ride was nothing but comfortable silence after that, but Rey couldn’t say she minded. She opened her own door whenever they pulled up to L’Assiette and watched as Ben handed off his keys to the Valet. A nicely dressed Woman held the door open as they walked in and greeted them with a friendly smile.

“Good Evening and Happy Valentines day!” The hostess called to them “What’s the name that the reservation is under, sir?”

“Ben Solo.” Ben said simply, wrapping an arm around Rey. His large palm resting on the middle of Rey’s back. The hostess looked almost flustered at the sound of the name and hurried to grab the menus.

“Of course Mr. Solo. Right this way you two.” Ben kept his arm around Rey as they walked, the same confident look as always placed easily on his face. The hostess walked them to a table in the corner of the dining room. It was a two person table set in a little more reserved of an area than the rest of the place. She set down their menus with a smile.  
“The usual place, Mr. Solo.” She moved to pull both chairs out a little before beginning to walk away. “Enjoy.”

Rey took a seat and raised an eyebrow at Ben.

“The usual huh? Exactly how many girls have you taken her, Mr. _Solo_?” She sat back in her chair, grabbing the menu and looking away from his deep intoxicating brown eyes.

“Not that many, I promise.” He paused, considering Rey for a moment. “Most of the time when I’m with a woman. Well, let’s just say, we don’t usually have time for dinner.”

“Sleazy.” Rey chuckled, but she didn’t even give him the satisfaction of looking up at him.

“That doesn’t bother you?” He questioned, raising a brow at her. He was at least hoping for a little reaction, a little something out of her. Rey looked up from the menu, resting it back against the table.

“Does what bother me? The fact that you’ve had sex with other women? No, not at all. Maybe it would _if_ I had any kind of romantic interest in you but I don’t. You offered me dinner on a night I would otherwise be sitting alone so I said yes. I also know that if I said no you wouldn’t quit offering because I already bruised your ego by rejecting you the first time. You only asked me to come here with you because you wanted the accomplishment _. Not_ Because you wanted to actually go out with me.” Rey stared Ben down across the table, her face an unwavering show of confidence. Ben's face was much the same; blank and unreadable. He leaned back in his chair, considering her for a moment before speaking again.

“Is that really what you think?” He paused, seeming to be waiting for Rey to reply but no dice. She held her face steady, still not faltering. “I told you before that I was drawn to you because you didn’t know who I was. You didn’t see me for my money and that’s why I invited you to the gala.” Ben sat forwards again, leaning onto the table a little. “When I came to your shop today it was a true apology. I know I came on too strong and I am sorry for that. This isn’t an ego trip, I wanted to spend Valentine's day with someone genuine for the first time in a long time.” They held eyes for a moment and Rey cracked a smile, finally relaxing a little bit. Ben returned the smile as the waiter walked over to take their orders.

Maybe he isn’t so bad, Rey thought, watching him as he ordered for her. However, she’d thought that before. Hopefully this time he wouldn’t prove her wrong.


	3. Daring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! I'm so sorry this took so long to get out but with finals and corona it's been a little stressful. Hopefully all of you are staying healthy and safe at home! And if you'd like, please leave your thoughts and comments on this chapter! I love reading them!

The rest of the night went incredibly well much to Rey’s surprise. Ben had certainly picked out a delicious restaurant and the conversation between them never stopped. He was a lot easier to talk to than she had anticipated him to be. She expected him to be prestigious and stuck up considering his status. Especially when compared to hers. Yet, the whole meal consisted of the two talking about everything, and yet also nothing at all. It was delightful. Rey went in almost dreading this night, but now she wished that it would never end.

She pondered that for a bit as Ben drove her back to her apartment complex in his fancy car.

“Thank you for the dinner Ben.” Rey spoke up, breaking the silence between them. He glanced over to her with a smile as he spoke.

“It’s no problem. Hopefully it was a worthy apology.” Rey nodded, humming slightly. She still wasn’t sure she quite believed he was doing this for any other reason than to make himself feel better. He assured her at the restaurant that he really did want her company but she refused to put too much trust in that. She wouldn’t let herself have actual feelings for him. Ben Solo was a businessman and damn good at his job, Rey knew that much. Which also meant that he was very good at being persuasive and getting his way. That’s precisely why Rey couldn’t trust his words at the surface, but she’d further analyze their conversations later.

“Mind if I walk you to your door?” Ben spoke up. His smooth deep voice breaking her train of thought. Rey nodded, stepping out of the car and walking in stride with him to her building.

“I’m glad you convinced me to go with you tonight. You may be kind of an overly confident jerk, but I did have a nice time.”

Ben winced, looking down at her as they reached her door.

“If that’s your version of a compliment, then I definitely don’t want to hear your insults.” Rey laughed at that, pulling out her keys to begin unlocking her door.

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it.” She looked up at him with a smile. Studying the freckles and moles speckled along his face for a moment. She thought for split second what it might be like to lay with him and count all of those spots. “I really did have fun.”

Ben stepped a little closer, placing a hand lightly under her chin to tilt her head up towards him. He leaned down and placed the softest kiss to her lips. Ben didn’t let it linger too long before stepping back with a grin.

“I did too.” Rey looked a little shocked, not even able to get her mouth to form words. “See you soon, Rey.”

She blinked, trying to think of what to say back, but he was gone already.

* * *

Ben hadn’t felt this way about anyone in, well, ever. He sat in his office, leaning back into his large roller chair. He contemplated for a while if he should give Rey a call. It’d been almost a week since their date and, truth is, Ben hadn’t stopped thinking about it. Hadn’t stopped thinking about _her_. Usually whenever he took a girl out it never ended with just an innocent kiss at the door and a goodbye. Bens ideal of a perfect date was usually a night in with a long bout of rough sex. But he never really cared about those girls. He never even gave them a second thought when they left his house the next morning. With Rey though, Ben didn’t mind waiting. He almost saw it as a challenge for himself. To get the one girl who’d ever rejected him. Then he’d be able to get her off his mind, Ben thought.

He picked up his phone, finding Rey’s number and dialing. After a few rings her voice picked up on the other end.

“Hello?” Not quite the excited answer he was hoping for but, it would do he supposed.

“Hey gorgeous.” 

“I-I’m sorry who is this?” Ouch. She hadn’t even saved his number. That one stung.

“You didn’t even save my number, Rey? I thought we had a better time than that.” He said calmly, a smirk tugging up on his lips. She really was going to be a hard mouse for him to catch.

“O-oh! Ben! Sorry, I honestly just didn’t expect you’d call me again.” Rey answered sweetly, busied as she put together a brightly colored bouquet. She rested the phone on her shoulder, head tilting to keep it trapped against her ear as she listened to his deep voice purr over the phone.

“Of course I'd call you.” Rey felt her cheeks heat up a little whenever he said that, although she wasn’t sure why she even cared. Ben swiveled in his chair. Plopping pointed leather dress shoes on the edge of his large wooden desk. “On that note, I was calling to see if maybe you’d like to go out with me again? I promise I can show you a good time. One that doesn't just end at your doorstep maybe?” His voice was deep and smooth, flirty words washing over the phone. The words were simple, but she knew exactly what he meant by them. Rey’s hands stilled, scissors hovering over the end of a flower stem.

“hm.” Rey paused, thinking for a moment as she stared down at the brightly colored flowers. “It’s an enticing offer, Ben.” Another pause, Ben rose an eyebrow as if she could see it. Her tone no longer sweet and soft. “But I think maybe you should go back to your usual playthings now.” Rey's voice cut deep and Ben almost laughed. This had to be a joke right? She couldn’t be turning him down again.

“I’m not quite sure what that means, Rey. Is it so hard to believe that I just want to see you?” A slight tinge of sarcasm sank into his voice. Of course it was hard to believe, even for Ben himself. He’d keep convincing himself that the only reason he was so interested in her was because of the challenge. A hard mouse to catch indeed. On the other line Rey audibly scoffed, setting her scissors onto the hard work surface.

“Is it hard to believe?" she mocked "Yes, Ben, yes it is. You go around town with a different girl every weekend taking them to fancy restaurants and winning them over with your money. Just to get in their pants at the end of the night. I might have been slightly fooled by your little speech at our dinner but after a week of thinking, and listening to you now. I’m not buying it. Maybe you’re having fun playing your little games but I want a real relationship with feelings and caring and I don’t want to be just some little toy for you on the weekends.” Ben paused at her harsh words. Brow furrowing as he sat up in his chair, leaning his elbows onto the hard wood of his desk.

“Huh, maybe you’re right.” Ben let out, his tone caring a soft edge to it. Rey laughed.

“Thanks for confirming that you really are just the jerk I thought you were.” A knock made Rey come out of her angry trance of staring at the flowers before her. She looked up to the doorway, meeting Poe’s weary smile. How long had he been standing there for?

“Sorry to interrupt but I need that order pronto, boss.” Poe said, his signature dashing grin returning with the words as he gestured to the table in front of Rey. She gave him a small smile and a slight nod back just as Ben spoke again.

“You’ll come around, princess. Even if it's because you just need a good fuck one of these days.” Ben said smugly, pausing for a moment as he ran his tongue along his teeth. “You have my number.” With that he hung up. He'd be damned if he let her chew him out or turn him down another time. Her words had cut into him a little deeper than he would have liked and he remembered exactly why he was the way he was. He didn’t want to get emotionally invested with someone, he didn’t want to have to explain himself or listen to them nag. That wasn’t Ben Solo and It never ever would be. No matter what stupid feelings he might be suppressing for Rey. He’d get over them, he was sure of it. He just needed a quick distraction and luckily for him he knew a perfect couple of those it was simply a matter of calling them up. 

Rey was completely ready to fire back at Ben's comments and was slightly upset that she didn’t even have the chance. She set her phone down gently and ran a hand over her face, looking back up to poe with a sigh,

“I’m on it Poe. Sorry, I just got a bit distracted.” Poe shifted and leaned his back against the doorway, legs crossing at his ankles as he stared at Rey.

“You said his name was Ben? Ben Solo?” Rey let out a small laugh of disbelief. It sounded even crazier that she was talking to him coming from Poe’s mouth than it did from her own.

“Yeah, uh, asshole of the town. That’s the guy.” Poe hummed at her words, giving a slight nod. 

“Well it sounds like you gave him what he deserved. All that guy wants is to get into every girls pants in town. He’s probably just upset that there’s someone good who isn’t ready to drop to their knees just because he glanced at them.” Rey laughed at Poes words as she continued putting the bouquet together. He was right, Ben simply wanted a quick fuck and that was it. But maybe that’s just what she needed too. She’d spent so long looking for mr. perfect that she hadn’t really let herself loose to have any fun in a long, long time. He wasn’t looking for anything serious. Perhaps that was exactly the prescription for her. She shook her head as if to shake the irrational thoughts out along with it. No, that was entirely idiotic. She couldn’t seriously be thinking about just readily having a one night stand with jerk of the year Ben Solo. Could she?

“Hey, earth to Rey.” Poe called tapping on the table in front of her. Rey startled a little sighing.

“Y-yeah sorry.” Her cheeks heated up with the reminder of her own thoughts. She tied the finishing ribbon and slid the vase across the table to Poe. “Here you go.”  
Poe picked up the vase with a tilt of his eyebrow, silently questioning Rey’s odd behavior. But he was smart enough not to say anything. Just as he started to walk with his usual clumpy boot step out of the room Rey spoke up again.

“Hey, Poe. Would you mind closing up the shop tonight? I think I need to leave a little early. I have, uh, business I need to take care of.” Poe swiveled back around and stared at Rey for a moment.

“I sincerely hope this doesn’t have anything to do with Solo.” Poe said with a slight tilt of his head, looking her over. Rey chuckled, trying to cover her own thoughts. 

“Absolutely not, I just have a lot of errands to run.” She said confidently, tilting up her nose a little just to emphasize it even more. Poe nodded, turning back around and throwing a look over his shoulder.

“Anything for you, boss.”

* * *

Rey rushed out of the flower shop as soon as she could. She had to do this while her mind was still made up. This is what would clear her head, she'd do this and then she could go back to normal. No more calls, no more worries. As she arrived back to her apartment, Rey scrambled in and let out a long sigh. She could do this, she deserved to allow herself to do this. She deserved to not think and do something stupid for once in her life.

And just a few hours after their last call, Rey clicked the number again. She started to get slightly worried he wouldn’t answer after several rings passed by. Could she blame him if he didn't? She had just told him off a little while ago. But then there it was, that smooth, deep, daringly bold voice of his.

“Miss me so soon princess?”


	4. Dinner date

Ben arrived home with what seemed like a permanent scowl placed on his face. He needed something to take the edge off, and fast. He pulled the first whiskey bottle he saw out of his liquor cabinet, pouring the smooth deep amber liquid into a glass. After a few stinging gulps and a sigh he felt a little better, leaning one hand against his table as he watched the liquid swirl around the glass. Since when did he let a simple girl get to him like this? Especially one that was such a, ah, well, a nobody. He’d easily chop it up to nothing more than sexual tension but there was something small in him screaming that wasn’t the full truth. Rey was the first girl who hadn’t thrown herself at him because she saw a bright green dollar sign. She was also the first girl he’d been able to hold a long interesting conversation with in forever. She wasn’t afraid to argue with him even with his scowl that sometimes his business partners even scurried away from. And, not to mention, she was the first girl in a while Ben had thought was genuinely gorgeous. No fakery there.

He picked up his phone and gingerly spun it around in his fingers. Just staring at it for a moment before swiping it open. Ben clicked open his contacts and slowly started to swipe through them. But he was almost disgusted at the thought of having to deal with any of those girls at the moment. Ben ran a hand through his hair, taking another big gulp of whiskey. He was thumbing through his contacts, trying to decide which blonde bimbo wouldn’t be absolutely terrible to hang around when the screen light up with Rey’s name instead. The phone was buzzing insistently in his palm but Ben only stared at it, contemplating if he should even answer. He cleared his throat, picking up the phone and letting his usual facade return to him.

“Miss me so soon princess?” He said with a smirk, even though he highly doubted that’s why she was calling him. The other line was silent for a long stretch and then the phone cut off. Had she butt dialed him? Ben bit along his bottom lip and huffed. Of course she didn’t want to talk to him. But why did that even bother him in the first place? He needed more booze. 

* * *

Across the city Rey was staring down at the phone in her hand and contemplating her latest actions. How could she have even considered calling him for casual sex? Was she absolutely crazy?

“What was I thinking?” She pondered softly, plopping down on her couch and staring at the phone in her lap. But she knew exactly what she had been thinking. That a few hours In bed with someone might take away the loneliness for a while. That she may feel wanted even for just a little bit. And those desires may have bested her for a solid few minutes but her mind had finally caught up. She needed to give herself to someone who would actually give a shit about her the next day. Someone who’d wake up and cook breakfast or cuddle her to sleep. She highly doubted Ben Solo would ever be that kind of guy. Not anytime soon at least. She supposed it’d be a tv and take out kind of night after all.

* * *

“Come on Rey you need to get yourself out there! You’ll never find mr. right if you don’t date anybody!” Rose pleaded with Rey as she helped bring in a new stock of flowers. “I even know someone I can set you up with! His names Finn and he’s super nice, he’d be perfect for you!” Rey sighed, setting a box down before straightening herself to stare at Rose.

“I don’t know Rose. Everything with Ben was such a mess. I’m not sure I’m cut out for dating.” Rose scoffed at Reys words.

“You and Ben _never_ dated. He took you out for what? To apologize for asking you to have sex with him and then ask you to have sex with him again but in a nicer manner? The guys a douchebag. Finn is nowhere near a Solo.” Rose said defiantly, giving Rey another pleading puppy dog eyed look. “Come on! As your best friend, you have to let me help you. It’s my duty!” Rey huffed, glancing over to Poe who was watching their argument from afar in the doorway. A slightly smug look on his face as he took in inventory of the newly brought in flowers.

“What do you think Poe?” Rey questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. Poe gave a soft smile, shrugging a little.

“I don’t know the Finn guy like Rose does but I have met him before. He seems nice enough. Maybe you should give it a chance.” Poe suggested, flashing a white teethed smile her way. Rey hummed glancing at Rose as she considered.

“Okay, fine, I’ll go on your little blind date but on one condition.” Rey said, and Rose raised an eyebrow.

“What’s the condition?”

“You have to come along. I’m not sitting through an awkward date with weird small talk alone.” Rey said, her tone showing this wasn’t something she’d wager on. Rose smiled giddily.

“Wait, if Rose gets to come then I want in too.” Poe cut in, taking a step closer to the girls.

“Ooo, that’s better. We’ll pretend it’s a double date!” Rose added and Rey nodded.

“Okay, okay, it's a deal then.” Rey gave a soft smile to her friends, maybe this date wouldn’t pan out to be _such_ a bad thing.

“Perfect! I’ll call him now.” Rose said as she hastily exited the room, pulling her phone out of her pocket at record speed. Rey stared at Poe with a soft sigh.

“You really think this is a good idea?”

“Better idea than you calling Solo.” Poe rebuttaled. Giving a chuckle as Rey’s face reddened.

“I told you not to ever talk about that again!” Rey whined, covering her cherry tomato face with her hands. Poe just laughed

“Well there’s no fun in knowing if I can’t mess with you about it.” Poe grinned. Luckily enough for Rey anymore quips from Poe we’re cut short by Rose’s exciting voice cutting back into the room.

“Be ready at six o'clock sharp tonight! And everyone dress nice!” Rose aimed her last sentence specifically at Poe. Giving him a narrowed eye look before turning back to Rey, “we’re going somewhere fffaannccyy.” Rose dragged out, giggling to Rey. Poe rolled his eyes, but chuckled nonetheless.

* * *

Rey sat in the front seat of Roses small ford as Poe stuck his head between them from the backseat with a grin.

“What a perfect date night!” He said nudging Rey a little, which only earned him a small smile from her. “What? Are you nervous?” Poe questioned and Rose turned as if to silently ask the same thing.

“I guess a little. I’m not used to going on dates. Even if it is with you guys.” Rey admitted, smoothing down her skirt a little. She decided on a very feminine looking baby blue dress. It had fluttery sleeves that matched the way the skirt moved, cutting just above her knees. Plus, Rey though it complimented her eyes really well. 

Poe hummed “Other than with assholes” he offered, laughing a hearty laugh afterwords. Rey made a face at him. 

“Haha, very funny Poe.”

“Well, we’re here! Everyone get excited now!” Rose exclaimed parking her car gracefully into an empty spot. She laid a hand on Rey’s knee with a soft smile. “It’ll be okay I promise.” Rose said sincerely and Rey gave a small nod in reply.

They all walked into the restaurant together and rose gave a small squeal as she scanned the waiting area. Across from them a man stood with a dashing white smile, rushing to give Rose a sincere hug. Finn, Rey figured. She scanned him over for a moment, he was certainly handsome, dark skin and dark eyes complementing his wonderful smile. She stepped forwards slightly awkwardly and extended a hand to him, “I’m Rey, you must be Finn.”

Finn smiled, softly shaking her hand.

“Y-yeah that’s, thats me. Wow." He paused for a moment, taking in Rey, "You look stunning.” He turned to Rose, dropping his voice a little, “Good job on this one. Thank you.” Rose beamed at them both and moved to stand by Poe who, at the moment, seemed to be scrutinizing Finn. Always so protective. 

“Nice to see you again Finn.” Poe said shaking Finn's hand with a smile.

The hostess escorted them to a table in the corner of the restaurant, giving a friendly smile as she set the menus down. Poe settled into the seat next to Rey and Finn and Rose sat across of them. Finn turned to Rose with a slightly confused face

“Hey, weren’t you dating that Hux guy?” He questioned, giving a small glance to Poe. Rose scoffed and stared down at the menu.

“Yeah, he broke that off a bit ago. But I don’t really mind he was kind of a jerk most of the time anyways.” Everyone laughed a little at that.

“Hey, you never told me that!” Rey exclaimed slightly offended. What were best friends for? Rose shrugged, giving Rey a slightly guilty look.

“You had your own things going on and it really wasn’t a big deal. I just didn’t want to bring that up along with everything else.” Rose smiled softly as the server came around and took everyone’s orders.

As they waited for their food Rey tried to get to know Finn as much as she could. Asking him where he worked, where he grew up, and even learned some of his hobbies. But as they kept talking she realized, there just wasn’t a spark. She certainly thought he was handsome and he was definitely a very nice guy. But she just couldn’t see him in a romantic form. Maybe he just wasn’t her type? Or maybe Ben Solo really ruined her ability to find other men attractive.

Rose on the other hand slowly seemed to take more and more of an interest in Finn as the night wore on. It seemed she may have much more of a romantic interest in him than Rey ever would. So why did Rose try and pair them together if she had a thing for him? Probably pitty, Rey thought. And that only added to her little bubble of self loathing about her disastrous love life. Rey was so consumed with her own thoughts she hardly even noticed that Finn continued to look at her instead of Rose. What a situation this was becoming. Just as Rey started to feel awkward about it all, something even worse had to happen. Obviously. How could anything just go right?

Rey's eyes widened at the site of Ben Solo's tall figure strolling into the main lobby of the restaurant. He was nicely dressed, as always, but this time he had a tall blonde model draped across his arm like a sparkly watch. Rey's jaw dropped at the site, but she didn't fail to notice the slightly disgusted look crossing Ben's face as the model looked up and said something to him. He quickly recovered, however, smothering it with a small smirk as he spoke with the hostess. The woman certainly seemed more of his usual type. Long blonde hair, curvy body, and, of course, she was wearing something very revealing. Rey reached under the table to grab at Poes knee, as he was the only other person at the table also in perfect vision of Ben. Poe glanced at Rey, his brows knitted in confusion at first. She nodded towards the door and his eyes followed, widening at the sight. His face changing from confusion to a sort of sympathetic grimace as he looked back to Rey. That almost made it worse, the last thing Rey wanted was more pitty.

Rose seemed to pick up on the shared looks and followed both of their eyes to the door, twisting backwards in her chair to do so. Rey felt like she was in shock, and the worst part was that she couldn’t even pinpoint why she felt this way. Seeing him with another woman felt like acid coursing through her veins, her heart dropping into her stomach as heavy as lead. The sad, worrisome looks she was receiving from the rest of the table certainly wasn’t helping. Just as she was about to run to the bathroom to collect herself, or even throw up maybe. Ben looked over. Deep brown eyes first glancing to Rose, realization dawned on his face and when his steps shifted towards them Rey panicked. He was seriously coming to their table? He was crazier than she was. Rey had to do something. She couldn’t just continue to sit here like a opossum playing dead in the road.

Rey leaned into the table muttering a quick “I’m sorry to everyone for what I’m about to do.” She ignored the confused looks. She wouldn’t even give them time to question what she was sorry for.

Rey took in a slightly shaky deep breath and plastered on a big smile before turning and smashing her lips against Poe’s. She wasn’t sure if the gasp came from Poe, Rose, Finn or even Ben. Maybe all of them. But against all odds Poe relaxed into the kiss, a hand flying up to cup her cheek and deepen it. They held that for a moment, and Poe could admit that Rey wasn't a _horrible_ kisser. He'd play into this for her, he’d help put on a show. Poe certainly understood jealousy, he understood completely what Rey was doing. If this helped her get back at Ben Solo, well, then he was more than happy to help. He’d probably do anything to spite that guy, really.

When Rey finally released Poe she quickly steered her eyes away from the horrified look on Rose and Finns face. Her cheeks heating up slightly, as realization of what she just did dawned on her. She glanced over at Poe, who only gave a knowing smile back. Rey was glad that he at least seemed completely unaffected by it. Looking up from the table her hazel eyes matched much darker ones that almost looked...angry? But if Ben really was bothered by the kiss then the rest of his face didn’t show it, save for the small twitch under his right eye. He put on a big grin as he approached the table, aiming right at Rey.

“How nice to see you Rey, did you miss me?” Ben joked, wrapping his arm tightly around the waist of the woman next to him. Rey felt like she was gonna throw up but she smiled instead, grabbing Poe’s hand in a way that Ben would definitely notice. 

“No, I can’t really say that I have. But it doesn’t look like you missed me either, hm?” She said coldly, nodding towards the woman on his arm who just stared blankly back with a smile. Maybe it was Rey’s jealousy getting to her but the woman seemed dim. Like she didn’t care or maybe she didn’t even understand what was going on.

“Benny? Who are these people?” Spoke the blonde in a high pitched voice, chomping gum around her words. Her hand running along Bens arm as she spoke. Ben flinched at the name and Poe almost spit out the gulp of water he had taken. Rose and Finn continued to look confused as well as utterly horrified.

“I’m Rey, this is Poe, and that’s Finn and Rose.” Rey cut in before Ben could, gesturing around the table at each of them as she spoke. The blonde nodded.

“Lovely to meet you all, I’m Jessica.” She said with a beam, straightening her boobs in her dress, making sure they were only just teetering on the edge of spilling out. “But I think sweets and I need to get to our table.” She said it almost as a question, glancing up to Ben as she spoke.

“Why don’t you guys just sit with us? We could always use some more company.” Poe so swavly suggested. Rey glanced at him, spearing daggers through him with her look. Rose copied her but Poe waved them both off. Leaning in to Rey and whispering low enough that only she could hear. “Trust me on this one.” Rey took a deep breath, praying Poe knew what he was doing with this. She quickly replaced her grimace with a grin and looked back to Ben. Hazel eyes tearing right through him.

“Sure! I think that’s a great idea. I would absolutely _love_ to have you and Jessica sit with us.” Rey spoke in a kind soothing tone. But sarcasm sunk through enough to hit Bens’ ears. He only smiled, nodding his head.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't tell you how grateful I am for the love I'm getting on this. And I loved reading all of your thoughts on the last chapter! I don't always reply because I don't want to accidentally give anything away. BUT! I absolutely adore reading them.  
> Hope you all enjoy this new installment! I'm curious to hear what ya'll think is in store for Rey next chapter? Or better yet, what's in store for Ben? Hit me with all of your thoughts and comments!  
> Stay safe out there lovelies!


	5. Bandaid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope this chapter finds all of you well. As always, leave your comments, ideas, and rants in the comments! They really give me the motivation to keep this story going! Stay safe out there!

Rey felt her heart thumping in her chest as she squeezed all too tightly on Poe’s hand. She honestly hadn’t expected Ben to agree to stay. Nor for him to be so polite about it, and _especially_ not to sit down next to her for God's sake. Poe better be damn confident he knows what he’s doing with this.

Rey contemplated her odds of jumping out of the bathroom window unnoticed as she watched Finn borate Rose with compliments. A few moments ago he was almost completely ignoring Roses affections, trying whole heartedly to keep a conversation with Rey. But now he flipped a switch, turning his all into talking and giggling with Rose. Rey didn’t mind, but she did find it a little odd. Was he trying to make _her_ jealous now? Rey ran a hand over her face, jealousy was about to be a very common theme at tonight’s dinner.

“Soooo.” Poe started, giving a kind smile across the table, “What do you do for a living Jessica?” Rey couldn’t decide if this was the beginning of his meddling or if he was genuinely trying to alleviate some of the awkwardness from the group.

“Oh!” Jessica exclaimed, obviously shocked anyone was trying to talk to her. “Well, I model and stuff. I’d totally be great on that like Tyra banks show or whatever. Ooo or maybe I’ll even be on a play boy someday!” She said through chomped gum, twirling a blonde strand of hair around her finger. Rey took a glance at Ben next to her as he shifted uncomfortably, Obviously annoyed at Jessica’s words. Rey almost felt triumphant at that. But a game of jealousy wasn’t really a game that anyone could win. Poe leaned forward in his chair, tossing an arm around Rey’s shoulders and giving Rose a wink across the table. She understood just as well as Poe did that Rey needed this, and as her friends they’d certainly support her. Finn was very much unfortunately out of the loop but Rose would handle that later. 

Ben stared down at Poe’s hand that was clutching at Rey's shoulder, he scowled at it a little at it before even noticing it himself.

When Ben walked into this restaurant Rey was probably the last person he expected to be there. Seeing her was like a shot through his chest, a pang ringing out dully through his whole body. She was a vision of beauty in the bright lights of the fancily decorated dining room, shrouded in genuine smiles and laughter from the friends that sat around her. Ben envied that. When was the last time he really smiled anyways? Oh. That would be with Rey, he solemnly realized. That one stung.

As Ben strolled over towards the table he was surprised to find excitement bubbling in his chest at getting to see Rey again. Although, he’d never admit that to he. He could barely comprehend it himself. When Rey leaned over to kiss the dark headed man next to her Bens blood came to steaming boil under his skin. He thought he might just explode from it, hands shaking subtly at his sides as he continued walking. Of course, by now he was a master at concealing his real emotions, and smothered everything quickly with his usual facade. Trying his absolute hardest to not seem the least bit affected. He was fully prepared to continue through this entire dinner faking happiness just to prove to Rey that she wasn’t affecting him.

But that wasn’t true was it? She was affecting him in so many ways. He barely even knew the girl and yet she consumed so much of his mind it was driving him absolutely crazy.

Luckily, Rose and Rey’s new conversation broke him away from his spiraling thoughts.

Jessica was staring blankly at them as they spoke, obviously completely confused on what they were talking about. Rey took notice and returned a fond smile to the girls confused glances.

“Rose and Poe both work at my floral shop.” She explained, gesturing to both of them. But Jessica’s brows only knitted tighter in confusion.

“So like art? I thought that meant a painting or something?” Jessica questioned, now chomping around bites of food instead of minty gum.

Poe snorted at her words, almost exploding water across the table. Finn cut in with a grimace

“I think you mean a mural.” He corrected Jessica as he glanced to Rey, taking a slow bite of his food as well. Rey gave a shy smile as she met Finn's eyes. She'd certainly have some apologizing to do to him whenever this dinner was over. 

Ben rested a hand on Jessica’s knee looking down at her before she could open her mouth again.

“Quit while you’re ahead.” He said simply, his deep calm voice clouding Rey's ears for a moment. It was the first time he’d said anything in a long while and Rey was almost offended he hadn’t seemed bothered at all by her and Poe’s antics. She supposed she'd have to crank it up a notch if she wanted to get a rise out of him. 

“So _Benny,_ how have you been? I haven’t heard from you in a while. No more attempts to get in my pants?” Rey questioned, meeting his deep eyes with a challenge. She tilted her nose up at him just slightly as she searched his face for an answer. Poe was grinning next to her, trying to hold back a laugh while Finn and Rose looked slightly mortified at her boldness. Jessica, well, she did nothing but pull out her phone. 

“Oh? I think I heard from you, you called but couldn’t even work up the nerve to say anything to me. Am I correct?” Ben said, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge her back. Rey's face tinged pink with not only embarrassment of the reminder, but also because of her slowly rising anger. Teetering on the edge of completely engulfing her now. 

“Did I? I’m not sure, I suppose it might’ve been you. But I never saved your phone number.” Rey's tone was bitter, biting back at Ben as she glanced back to her food that was rapidly getting colder on her plate. She wasn’t even hungry anymore, the food now seeming so unappetizing to her. 

Ben opened his mouth to say something, but instead Jessica's high pitched voice piped up again.

“I’m sorry, but do you guys know each other?” She asked, tilting her head in question. Finn face palmed, Poe and Rose quietly chuckled together. Rey only sighed, boy was this girl dense. 

“Oh, we know each other alright. But I think Ben here wished he knew me _much_ better than he does.” Rey said in reply, a forced smile upon her face. Ben shot Rey a glare, completely ignoring his date at this point.

“I think I know you plenty well enough by now, Rey.” He spat out, picking at the plate in front of him. For some reason him using her name only fueled the fire blossoming under her skin.

“And I you. Suits you well to show up here flaunting a new girl on your arm huh? Such a Solo move.” Rey bit out. Ben turned fully to her,an eyebrow raised and one of his elbows resting on the table.

“What? Are you _jealous_? Huh Rey? I think you’re just contradicting yourself now, princess.” Ben's lips twitched up into a small smirk afterwards, like he was proud of himself. Rey gritted her teeth.

“Jealous of what exactly, _Ben_? She didn’t even know what floral meant for God's sake! And I definitely wouldn’t want to be in her shoes. Used for sex for one night and then thrown out the next day like garbage?” Rey paused, leaning around Ben to look at Jessica. “You know that’s what you’re in for right?”

Jessica giggled, tapping sickeningly long nails along the table. “Of course I know sweets. And I’m okay with it, I’m not dumb you know.”

“I’d beg to differ on that one.” Poe mumbled softly behind Rey.

Rey scowled at Ben as he gave a gesture to her as if to say, ‘ _see, look.’_

“How could you objectify yourself to that? You want to be used and never loved? You don’t want to feel cared for... or t-to find someone perfect for you?” Rey spit out, questioning Jessica. She only smiled back.

“Well, it’s more about the money than like... the love, ya know? I get what I want, he gets what he wants. Ya can’t lose.” Jessica leaned in, pretending as if Ben wasn’t right in the middle of them “Plus, he’s a pretty good fuck.”

Rey scoffed, disgusted at the shit eating grin that spread across Ben's face at that. Rey stood suddenly, grabbing onto Poe’s hand to yank him up with her.

“You know what. I think we’ve all had a good enough night huh?” Rey pointed her sharpened gaze directly at Ben, “Have a _wonderful_ time you two.”

Poe threw a bit of money on the table as he watched Rey frantically get up from her chair.

Poe, Finn, and Rose all followed Rey and began walking to the front of the restaurant.But Rey couldn’t even make it completely out of the front doors before Ben was yanking at her wrist.

“Hey, Rey stop please.” His deep voice pleaded, his hand yanking to turn her around and face him. Rey spun, getting pulled flush to his chest. She huffed.

“No. You’ve proven yourself to be an absolute dick bag and nothing more. _Again._ ” Rey paused, taking a step back so she could fully face him, but Bens grasp stayed clamped around her wrist. She turned to the rest of her group who stood behind her. Poe crossed his arms, Rey just waved them off. "Go ahead guys, I'll catch up."

Rose shook her head, "I'm not leaving you." Poe nodded in agreement with Roses words. But Rey was adamant she take Ben on alone.

"I'll be fine, I'll meet you guys at the car. I promise, It'll be okay." She said, giving a reassuring smile. Rose sighed, muttering a soft "okay" before dragging a reluctant Poe and Finn along with her. Ben stayed silent until Rey turned back to him, yanking her wrist free. 

"Rey." Ben started but she refused to even give him the chance.

“Word of advice, Ben Solo. You won’t stay young forever. These hot models that want you now won’t be so inthralld to have quick sex with you in a few years time. Oh, and money may get you girls and fancy material items but it sure as hell will _not_ buy you happiness or friendship. Keep up the act, you can pretend you’ve got it good all you want. But I see through you Ben, you’re not happy. You’re drowning in self loathing and using everything else to cover it up. It's a bandaid over a wound that clearly needs stitches. It might help for the time being but it'll never heal anything." Rey sighed, almost feeling bad for Ben as she spoke. But she couldn't let herself feel anything other than anger. "You're just gonna end up lonely and friendless if you don't realize that soon.” Rey said at last. She gave him a long look, huffing slightly. 

"Don't pretend like you know _anything_ about me." Ben spat out, his face shifting into a scowl as he looked down at Rey. 

“Please, _enjoy_ the rest of your night.” Was all she replied, giving a gesture to Jessica who had just waltzed out of the front restaurant doors. Her heels clicking as she walked. With that Rey took her leave, heading quickly across the parking lot to Roses car. 

Ben clenched his jaw as Rey's words sank in. He watched her go in a cloud of baby blue skirts, not really having the willpower to move anymore or try to argue with her. He didn’t want to admit it but she was right. He wasn’t happy, he knew that. Drowning himself constantly in alcohol, flashy things, and women who obviously didn’t give a damn about him. Truth was, he did long for connection and to have someone to truly understand him. But he didn’t want to deal with feelings and emotions, nor dwell on them. He used his lifestyle as a crutch, a bandaid to cover up his self loathing. But bandaids always hurt the worst when you have to rip them off, don’t they? And that’s precisely what Rey had just done.

“Ben, Ben, are you ready to go?” Came Jessica’s high pitched voice. She shook at Bens arm, tugging it a little and snapping Ben back to reality. He flung her hands off of him with a scoff.

“Get off of me.” Ben started to walk to his car, Jessica hot on his tail.

“Benny where are you going? We’re gonna have a good night together remember?” Jessica said, catching up, stroking his bicep through his suit. Ben sighed, turning to her.

“Find a ride home, I’m sure you have plenty of men on speed dial.” He said coldly, and turned on his heels, ignoring her now faint shouts coming from behind him. He didn’t have time to dwell on her antics currently. Ben only had one thing on his mind, and that was to make things right with Rey. 


	6. The Calm Before the Storm

Rey marched over to Roses car, getting in without even uttering a single syllable. She slid into the front seat and immediately looked out the passenger side window, hoping it would be enough of an indicator that she wasn’t in the mood to talk. Rose studied her quietly for a moment before deciding to test the waters. 

“So.” She started, pausing for a moment, “What happened?” She asked, her voice a timid whisper as if making one wrong move would cause Rey to completely explode again. And it just might. But Rey only sighed in response, turning to Rose. Truthfully, after the night they’d had, Rey was too exhausted to fight her. 

Poe leaned forwards in the backseat eager to hear whatever Rey had to say. She glanced at him before sighing a little. 

“I just told him the truth. That he won’t ever be happy the way he’s going.” Rey said simply, trying her best to sum it up. Rose raised an eyebrow. 

“Honestly, why do you care so much about him anyways? He’s only really been a jerk to you.” Rose asked, Poe hummed in agreement. Rey looked down to her lap in thought, smoothing her hands over the soft blue skirts. 

“I guess it’s because he’s the only guy whose ever really given me attention. It might be misplaced since he obviously doesn’t want a real relationship, but” Rey shrugged, trailing off. The truth was she really wasn’t exactly sure what it was that pulled her towards Ben Solo. He was a jerk, considering he only wanted to get her in his bed. But he was also sweet to her. He took her out to dinner and called her gorgeous, she’d never been treated that way before. There was something in her that just wanted to help him, make him see how wonderful a relationship could be. That he didn’t need a different girl every week. That she could be enough. 

Poe shuffled closer, giving Rey a look full of pity. 

“Rey.” He started, voice soft as he reached out to grab her hand. Rey flinched back, squinting at Poe. 

“The last thing I want is for you to feel bad for me right now okay?” She turned to Rose again her voice now a lot more stern than it was before, “Now, can we please get going? I need to go home and call Finn to apologize.” Rose nodded and turned her keys in the ignition. The car humming to life under them. Rey looked to the window, biting at her bottom lip and stayed quiet for the rest of the car ride home. And by the grace of whatever god was above, Rose and Poe didn’t ask any more questions. 

* * *

The phone rang a few times and Rey was starting to worry Finn wouldn’t even pick up. She couldn’t really blame him though, she did ruin the entire night. And kiss Poe right in front of him.

“Hello” came Finns voice across the phone. Rey let out the breath she was holding in, relieved he answered. 

“Hi! Hi Finn, I-it’s Rey. I called to apologize about tonight. I really am terribly sor-“ 

“Don’t Rey.” He cut in quickly, “No need to apologize to me. I think you have bigger fish to fry right now.” Finn let out a light hearted chuckle. He was a little disappointed in the date gone wrong, but he acted just as poorly as Rey did. Flirting with Rose as an attempt to regain her attention was not a very healthy move either. But who knows, maybe it opened a new door to explore since things with Rey were pretty obviously not going to work out. 

“But I am sorry Finn. You didn’t deserve that.” Rey explained, slumping into the soft leather couch in her apartment. Finn was quiet for a second but just as Rey thought he had hung up he spoke again. 

“Really, it’s fine Rey. Don’t sweat it. Maybe I’ll see you soon?” He offered, Rey hummed in agreement. They said their goodbyes and Rey let out a sigh of relief as she sank further into the couch cushions. She should really stay out of the dating game for a while, everything was getting way too complicated. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks time since the disastrous date and Reys awkward phone call with Finn. Rey worked nonstop at the flower shop, buzzing around and never stopping to take a break. It was all just a distraction, trying as hard as she possibly could to forget everything that had to do with Ben Solo. But of course, it didn’t work. It couldn’t. Ben was still constantly on her mind.

He’d even called her that night, but she reluctantly decided to not pick up. Settling instead on watching the phone buzz on her nightstand until his phone number finally disappeared from the screen. He sent a couple texts over the course of a few days saying he wanted to talk. That he apparently wanted to try to be friends at least. Rey scoffed at them, imagining him on the other side of the phone, trying his hardest to reel her back in. She was like a fish caught on the end of a fishing line. Trying desperately to swim away but the hook in her mouth always pulled her backwards. And Ben certainly had her caught on his hook. She didn’t want to care about Ben, really, she didn’t. She’d give anything to just simply not give a shit, to move on to someone nicer. Like Finn, for example. But for some reason she did care, and the feeling along with the image of his stupid grinning handsome face was becoming incessantly harder to shake off. 

Little did Rey know, the feeling was mutual on Bens side of things. He’d never had to deal with this before, never felt anything for any of the women he had flings with. Although, he’d never really had a fling with Rey in the first place. When Rey didn’t pick up his phone call or reply to any of his texts rejection sent Ben down a spiraling tunnel of self loathing. One he hadn’t delved into since he was a kid, when his parents constantly abandoned him for their political lives. He stared down at the screen of his phone, studying over the texts he had sent and the lack of replies from Reys end. He had to restrain himself from throwing the damn thing across the room. It’d been a few weeks since the disaster of a dinner had happened, since he’d last tried to contact Rey. Ben gave up after the second text message, realizing quite quickly that she wouldn’t be replying anytime soon. He wasn’t entirely sure why her being so angry with him bothered him so much. But Ben usually didn’t dwell on his emotions, he usually just smothered feelings with booze and women. Now, forcing himself to actually recognize his feelings. Well, he could no longer really pin point what each one meant. 

The weather gradually turned from the brisk cold of February, when Ben first met Rey, to now rainier days of early April. 

Ben tightened his hand on the steering wheel, knuckles almost white as he squinted through the windshield of his car. It was pouring outside and even with his wipers on full it was still hard for him to see. But he saw enough to make out a figure on the side of the road, hunched over and arms pulled in tight around them. Obviously with no umbrella. A truck was parked a bit behind them, probably broken down, he assumed. 

Ben stopped to try and peer out at them, deciding quickly that he should offer a ride or help of some sort. He stopped next to the figure, rolling down his window as much as he could without drenching the inside of his car. He called out over the sound of the pounding rain. 

“Hey! Do you need some help?” The figure turned, with the window no longer shielding his view he could make them out pretty well now. A woman, soaking wet, hair drenched and dripping in her face. Her jeans and tan shirt entirely drenched and clung tightly around the curves of her body. But then she turned completely and his eyes locked into hazel ones. Oh boy. 

“No!” Rey yelled back, scoffing at the sight of Ben. She turned away quickly, stomping down the road faster now. He followed with his car, yelling at her again. 

“Rey! Come on it’s cold and you’re soaked let me give you a ride!” 

She slowed down her pace but didn’t even turn to Ben. Only seeming to consider his offer for a moment before yelling back at him 

“No thanks.” Ben huffed, pulling his car off to the side of the road and parking it. He yanked his umbrella out of the backseat and quickly got out of his car. Even with the umbrella, the rain was still whipping at his legs the wind throwing it in all directions. It definitely wasn’t shaping up to be a storm anyone should be out in. He caught up with Rey and grabbed her hand, tugging her under the umbrella with him. 

“Rey, please stop being so stubborn. I know you don’t want to see me or talk to me. Trust me I know. But please just get in the damn car.” When she didn’t reply Ben continued, “this storm isn’t letting up for a while, it’s only gonna get worse. You don’t want to be stuck out here when it does.” Rey looked up at him, a defeated grimace crossing her face. 

“Fine.” Was her only reply as she stomped over to his car, Ben following quickly behind. She climbed into the backseat, sulking, he thought, as he glanced at her through the rear view mirror. 

The silence between them filled with the insistent tapping of hard rain slamming against Bens car. He leaned forwards in his seat, fingers gripping tightly around the steering wheel as his windshield wipers worked as hard as they could. Ben hurriedly made an executive decision to B line straight for his house rather than to try and take Rey home. Reys apartment, and her shop, were quite a ways away and with the storm going the way it was he simply couldn’t risk it. 

His black aspen car rolled into his drive just as another loud strike of lightning and thunderclap shook the sky. Rey squealed in his backseat and Ben rushed to guide her inside. 

She didn’t ask any questions, didn’t even inch away whenever he put a warm hand against her wet back. 

That didn’t last for long however. 

Rey stood in awe at the inside of Bens house as he flicked the lights on. her eyes immediately pulled to the living room right in front of her. A beautiful fireplace was on the farthest wall, framed with expensive couches and in the center a modern looking glass coffee table. It certainly looked straight out of a magazine. But she wouldn’t expect anything less from Ben. 

The thought of him made her whip back around, eyes locking into his dark honey ones. His hands were shoved in his black dress pants pockets, the ends of them dripping water over black pointed leather dress shoes. All accompanied by a tight black long sleeve button up and his damp raven locks to frame his face. If Rey weren’t still so angry with him then she might even think he looked rather handsome at the moment. But she shook the thought from her head. 

“Why are we here? I mean, this is your house right?” Rey questioned, her tone so hard Ben almost winced at it. He shifted, slipping off his soaked shoes as he spoke. 

“Yes, it’s my house.” He chuckled a little, moving to the other foot, “The storms just getting worse and we were much closer to my house than yours. Unless you wanted me to crash my car because I couldn’t see the road.” Ben answered simply glancing up at her as he bent down, keeping his voice soft and calm. Trying his absolute hardest not to upset Rey anymore than he already had. She tugged at her soaked shirt, trying to uncling it from her torso but otherwise did nothing in response. She couldn’t argue with his logic of coming here instead of trying to take her home. No matter how infuriating it was to be around him again, at least she was safe. He may be a bit of a pervert, but she was pretty confident he’d never hurt her. 

“Why were you walking in the rain anyways?” He questioned, trying to fill the silence that had fallen between them. 

“I was on a flower delivery and the stupid truck broke down. I didn’t have my phone with me so I couldnt even call for help. The storm was blowing in quickly and I thought I might be able to make it in town before it hit.” she paused, shuffling her wet shoe against the polished hard wood floors. “Obviously that didn’t happen.” Rey rolled her eyes a bit, looking at Ben with a stoic expression.

“Obviously.” Ben said straightening after taking off both shoes. Rey shifted in her spot a little awkwardly, arms wrapping around herself as another thunder clap shook the house. Lights flickering around them. 

“Could I borrow your phone? I need to call Poe.” Ben nodded, handing her the cellphone and taking a step back. 

“I’ll try to find something dry for you to wear. We might be stuck here for a while.” He stated simply before turning to walk up the emasculate staircase to the right of them. Rey hurriedly typed in Poe’s number, the phone ringing a few times before she heard his familiar voice. 

“Hello?” 

“Poe! Hey it’s Rey!” 

“Rey thank god! Rose and I have been so worried about you. What happened? Where are you?” Poe said, obviously relieved. 

“The delivery truck broke down again, I don’t know what I’m gonna do with that piece of junk.” Rey paused as she chuckled a bit, smoothing back wet pieces of hair that had clung to her forehead. “I tried to walk back in town since I didn’t have my phone but the storm hit too fast.” 

“Are you in the truck then? Do I need to come pick you up? Wait..whose phone is this?” Poe shot out questions a mile a minute and Rey let out a soft sigh. 

“That’s, uh, that’s the interesting part. The storm was picking up and Ben was driving by. We had to go to his house to get out of the elements. So, um, this is his phone.” Rey said sheepishly, she knew Poe was certainly not going to be happy about Ben being around her again. 

“What?! Ben Solo?” Poe asked, before Rey could even reply he went on “I’ll come pick you up. You can’t stay there with that guy.” 

“No, Poe it’s way too dangerous for you to try and drive right now.” And right on cue, as if to further alaborate for Rey, another loud bang came from the sky. This time the lights leaving along with the sound. “Shit.” Rey muttered, glancing around the now pitch black house “look, I don’t want to be here just as much as you don’t want me here. But I’ll be fine okay? At least I’m safe. I’ll call you in the morning.” Poe reluctantly agreed, only happy Rey wasn’t stuck alone in the storm right now. She ended the call and turned on Bens phone flashlight. Walking gingerly towards the staircase he had gone up. 

“Ben?” She called. His house certainly looked a lot less fancy and a lot more creepy in the pitch black. 

“Up here” came his baritone voice from the top of the staircase. Rey followed the sound, meeting a now very comfortable looking Ben. He was wearing a tight black t-shirt, showing off every Inch of his muscles, paired with lose fitting grey sweatpants. 

“Here. I don’t really have anything that’ll fit you but at least you’ll be dry.” Ben said, extending a pile of clothes out to Rey. She took them and gave him a curt nod. 

Ben led her to the bathroom, giving her an extra flashlight as he took his phone back. Once inside and the door shut behind her Rey let out a shaky breath. She could absolutely get through tonight and then hopefully never have to see Ben Solos irritatingly handsome face ever again. 

She turned her attention to the pile of clothes, finding a large t-shirt and what looked like a pair of boxers. All covered in that warm fiery bourbon scent that always accompanied Ben. “Great.” She murmured before beginning to strip out of her soaked clothes and put on Bens dry ones. At least she was dry. At least she was dry. She continued to roll the same sentence over and over in her head. Attempting desperately to see the positives in this terrible day. 

She stepped out into the hallway of Bens upstairs flashing the light around to light her way back downstairs. Curiosity pulled at her to take a look around, see what was behind all of the closed doors. But her fear of the dark and the rumble in her stomach pulled her the other way, bare feet tapping lightly on the staircase as Bens shirt hung loosely over her body. 


End file.
